


I Never Told You

by alyshka



Series: Perspectives [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Finn (Star Wars), grumpy Poe, oblivious finn doesn't even consider that poe thinks he likes rey, stable finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka
Summary: Key moments in TROS from Finn's POV. FinnPoe forever. <3
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Perspectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Never Told You

Finn and Poe sat side by side, facing Chewie at the dejarik table, knees touching as they leaned over the board to confer on strategy so that maybe they could finally beat the Wookie. Moments like this were the only ones during their missions when Finn felt like he could relax—and not because of the game. Poe grounded him, every brush of his shoulder against Finn’s a reassurance. With Poe, he’d finally started to feel like he had a home.

***

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed as the sand claimed them. He’d been putting off sharing his secret with her; there had always been so many more important things going on. “I never told you—”

There was also something he’d never told Poe, but Poe surely knew it already. Rey, though, was going to be shocked when she heard that he also had the Force.

Safe in the tunnels, he was ready to let it go—once again, there would be a better time. So when Rey asked, he replied, “I’ll tell you later.”

“You mean when Poe’s not here?” Poe cut in.

Poe’s lack of trust, his assumption that Finn wanted to leave him out, stung. Letting his hurt dictate his words, Finn agreed, “Yeah, when Poe’s not here.”

***

Rey took Finn’s hand, and Finn automatically extended his free one to Poe. This wasn’t a time to hold grudges.

“Hands?” Poe asked, not taking Finn’s, apparently still committed to being petulant. But Finn looked into his eyes and forgave him.

“Hands.”

***

When he saw the way Poe interacted with Zorii, Finn felt doubt for the first time. What if he’d been wrong about everything? Maybe the reason Poe was so touchy about Rey was because he had a thing for her.

It had seemed inevitable for so long—once the First Order was out of the way, once their attention could turn to rebuilding their lives, he and Poe would figure out what to build together. But maybe that future wasn’t assured after all.

***

Poe’s request for Finn to be his fellow general had returned Finn’s confidence. Now, with the First Order gone for good, he searched the crowd for the man he loved. Poe’s smile when their eyes met was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. When they hugged, Finn hoped Poe would never let go. And, even as they set off to look for Rey, he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out part 1 for Poe's POV!


End file.
